Bunsen and Maroons Night Out
by caveman0803
Summary: Bunsen Burner and Maroon are out for a night on the town. Maroon and Bunsen Burner are OC and they don't belong to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1

It is a warm sun shiny day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping and a pink pony was bounding around town on a pair of springs. A white Unicorn with a dark brown mane was trotting through the square wearing a white lab coat and a Beaker cutie mark on his flank. As he was trotting towards his lab to continue an experiment he was working on a maroon colored Pegasus with a pair of anime glasses for a cutie mark fell in front of him. "Still working with Rainbow Dash on your flying Maroon?" He asked. Maroon stood on all fours and replied "Yea, she's really working me over. Right now we're just working on conditioning my wings to carry my weight. She's a little annoyed that I never worked on them before." He said. "So Bunsen do you want to go to sugar cube corner and chill for a bit?" "Nah, I'm feeling spirited today. Let's go over to the hooded mare for ale." Suggested Bunsen Burner. "Alright I suppose we could," said Maroon waiving the white flag of defeat. So they walked to the Hooded Mare to grab a couple of ales before they returned to Bunsen's lab for SCIENCE. When they walked in they caught a familiar smell of hops as it wafted through their nostrils. "Oh how I love the smell of hops. I once used a ton of hops for an experiment." Bunsen stated. "How'd that go?" asked Maroon. "I got really, really, really drunk because I thought it would help increase my brain power and allow me to have more successful experiments." Bunsen stated. "And how did that work out?" Maroon asked. Bunsen looked down at the ground as he dug into the wood floor boards. "I just woke up this morning. I was in a drunken coma for a month." "That explains why no one has seen you for that long. Princess Twilight was getting a little bit worried about you." Maroon said. "Anyways" continued Bunsen "I spoke with the Princess when I woke up and explained my experiment with her. She thinks it's a good idea but for me to reverse the brewing process, which is what I attempted to do but I ended up drinking the whole concoction which was the equivalent of 3 kegs. I'm lucky I'm still alive and that I had a device to purify my liver." "Do I dare ask why you had such a device on hand?" Maroon stated "Past failed experiment," Bunsen said bluntly "I'm glad I had it but that's beside the point. This looks like a good spot." They took a seat in the corner of the pub when a pink pony popped out of nowhere and scared them. "Damn it Pinkie!" Bunsen exclaimed while holding his chest where his heart was. "You about scared me to death. I've already had one near death experience today, I don't need another one." "I'm sorry guys. What're you up to?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Well Bunsen just woke up this morning after getting near dead drunk and so we're celebrating his being alive by drinking more ale." Maroon said flatly. "I see. Well if you guys wanna have a good time with me and the rest of the ponies' just swing on by sugar cube corner. We got an all-night party going on." With that said Pinkie Pie threw down a flash pellet and was gone. "All the science in the world couldn't explain how she does the things she does." Bunsen stated with an astonished look on his face. After that ordeal a light blue earth pony walked towards them and took their orders. After they had a few drinks they both went their separate ways and Bunsen began working on another experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Request

It was a bright, spring day in Ponyville. Prof. Bunsen was in his lab working on an experiment for keeping dairy products from spoiling when a light blue pony with a rainbow mane flew into his lab. "Professor, do you have a minute?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Of course; what can I do for you?" replied Bunsen. "Well, I'm working with Maroon on his flying but he can't seem to hold himself up when he's in the air. So I was wondering if you would be able to build a work out machine so that way he can do wing ups in mid-air." said Rainbow Dash. "I would be more than happy to help Miss Rainbow. Give me a little bit and I'll have it ready for you in, Oh let's say 4 hours." stated Bunsen. "Ok, thanks Professor." And with that she was off. Bunsen set aside his current experiment and pulled out a quill and parchment and started writing a letter.

Dear Princess Twilight,

I have been asked to build a workout machine by Rainbow Dash. So for now I'm setting aside the experiment for the dairy expansion. I'm sure you'll understand and once I'm finished I'll get right back on it.

Sincerely,

Prof. Bunsen Burner

p.s.

I'm on the right track just a little longer and I'll have it.

After he was satisfied with his letter, he rolled it up and used his magic to send it to spike. He then walked over to his parts closet to see what he had to work with for building his patented Wing-Up Machine. "Hmmmm, let's see what I have. What I can do…" he started as he began drawing up the blue prints "Is use a propeller to keep it hovering at a certain height, but in order for it to hover I'd need a reliable power source to keep it up." He scratched his head trying to think of a reliable power source. "I need something inexpensive and something that won't require a whole lot of effort to replace." Then, an idea popped into his head. He ran out of his lab and straight to Sweet Apple Acres. When he got to his destination he saw the orange, blond maned pony he was looking for. "Hey Applejack, are you busy?" he asked. "Course not sugarcube, what can I do yer for?" asked Applejack. "I'm currently working on a workout machine for Rainbow Dash to use with Maroon to help build his wing strength and I was trying to think of a reliable power source to use for my contraption. I was racking my brain and then it hit me, I can use pony power. So I thought to myself who is the one pony in Ponyville with the stamina to do this; Applejack. So I ran here to see if you'd help me and then it hit me again; Maybe Big Macintosh wouldn't mind helping out either. So what I'm trying to ask is; will you and Big Mac help out by being the power source for my contraption?" Bunsen finally got out after one long breath. "O'course we'll be happy to help out anyway we can." Replied Applejack "Awesome, here's how it works. I'm gonna build a treadmill on the device. Rainbow Dash is going to set the elevation on it and all you need to do is run on the treadmill. With you running it'll engage the propeller and lift you up to the destined elevation." He explained. "Sounds like a hoot and a half sugarcube." she replied. "Thanks Applejack." As he turned to leave he was confronted by a light gold pony with a red mane. "Howdy Professor, are you hear to play with me?" asked Applebloom. "Not today Applebloom I'm working on a project right now. Maybe in a day or two, how does that sound?" Bunsen asked. "Sounds great, thanks Professor." Applebloom replied. She then ran off to do who knows what. Bunsen headed back to his lab to continue his work on the wing up machine. When he got back to his lab he saw maroon sitting outside. "Hey Maroon, what's up?" Bunsen asked. "I'm mad at you." stated Maroon. "Why?" Bunsen asked. "Because you agreed to build a torture machine for Rainbow Dash." Maroon stated. "Yes, I agreed because it'll help you with your wing muscles so you can fly. So quit being a whiny little foal and get over it." Bunsen said flatly. "Fine." With that said Maroon ran off to meet his demise. Bunsen walked into his lab to begin construction of his contraption.


End file.
